Confession at the sun set
by Hinata6
Summary: "Ryu, do you...do you like Hinata?"


Title: Love in the Clouds

Pairing: Ryu/Hinata

One-Sided: NaruHina

Crossover: Naruto/Kimi no Todoke

Rating: T

A/N: It really seems dead on FF lately. I barely bother coming on here anymore unless someone updated a favorite story of mine. I've been on livejournal more and busy. I guess the same appplies to other authors on here. As far as the Naruto, Hinata-centric stories go. Well this is my second time doing a first pairing and a crossover fandom. I hope everyone likes this story. x3

-x-x-x

Both males lay on the grass, heads facing up towards the bright sky. One kept his baseball cap on over his face, sound asleep while the other male gazed at the clouds. The sound of soft snoring caused Shikamaru to gaze over at the male. Nudging him in the arm the black haired male groaned in annoyance. "What the hell? I was sleeping."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hinata is coming this way." He said.

Ryu lifted his hat, his dark black eyes narrowed when the sun hit his eyes. Casually sitting up he turned to the side seeing the Hyuga walking beside Chizuru and Ino. By it being summer break the four have been spending much of their time together.

"Hey, Ryu!" Chizuru yelled loudly, wearing a widened grin on her face.

Shikamaru winced at her loud voice. At times he didn't know how Ryo could put up with such a loud troublesome girl. He, himself has trouble dealing with Ino. But each time Ryu explains to him that Chizuru is important to him and how he views her as a brother. How this doesn't upset her from being referred to as a brother, Shikamaru will never know.

The black haired male waved his hand in the air. "Yo." His eyes then slowly gazed over at Hinata. She is the quiet one of their group. It was actually Shikamaru who had introduced him to her. Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata all go to another high school but by Shikamaru and Ino living near him the three had grew up together. He tore his focus away from the Hyuga when he felt himself get caught in a head lock.

"Why are you staring so intently at Hinata-chan, Ryu?" Chizuru yelled, rubbing her knuckles on his head roughly much to his dismay.

Hinata's eyes widened. "C-Chizuru, don't you think you're being too rough on Ryu-kun?" She said, only to be ignored by the light brown haired female who continued to torture the tall male.

"So, I was wondering what we could do for the summer? Maybe we can all go to the beach?" Ino suggested, standing by the lazy male who was still lying down on the grass.

"I don't mind going, as long as I don't have to swim." Shikamaru yawned.

Ino glared. "Lazy bum, you will swim!" She pointed her finger at him. Her blue eyes then gazed over at Hinata, "Would you like to go swimming, Hinata?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"I-I wouldn't mind." She said.

Ino pumped her fist into the air. "Alright, to the beach it is then!" She grinned. "I wonder will Chouji want to go." She wondered out loud.

Shikamaru pulled himself to his feet. "He would if he were here. Did you already forget that he is overseas with his family for the summer?" He stated.

"Oh that's right, I had forgotten about that." She sighed. "Maybe I can get Naruto to come." Ino smiled slyly, elbowing Hinata suggestively.

Ryu's ears perked up at the name of the blonde. He has never held a conversation with him before but has seen him from the distance. From what Chizuru has told him, Hinata has a crush on Naruto. His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata and sure enough she was blushing at the mere mention of Naruto. Removing himself from his friend's grip, he stood up putting on his hat. "I'll come." He said.

Chizuru seemed surprised but then smirked, knowing the real reason of why he really wanted to come. "Let's all go home and prepare for the beach and we all can meet back up the beach later." She announced, grabbing Ryo by his arm as she dragged him away from everyone.

Shikamaru and Hinata raised their brows up in question. "What's with her?" The black haired male asked.

"Who knows, but I agree. Come on Shikamaru. We'll catch you later Hinata." Ino waved as she pulled Shikamaru along with her.

"S-See you later," She waved. Turning around, her mind began wondering if Naruto really would show up. She hadn't seen him since summer vacation started. Most likely he could be spending his time with his friends Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey," The deep voice made her stop in her tracks. Turning around, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. A few years ago she had found out that she and Sasuke are distant relatives, fifteenth cousins. Since the discovery and the fact that Sasuke has lost his entire family due to a house fire, the sixteen year old has been very much, dare she say…attached to Hinata and quite over-protective. But Hinata understands that he only acts the way he does because he doesn't want to lose another family member. He is also close with Neji but seems to take well with Hinata more so.

"H-Hello, I'm just heading home to change." She said.

He made his way next to her, walking beside her with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "To change clothes? What for?" He asked.

"Ino-chan, Chizuru-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Ryu-kun and I are going to the beach." She exclaimed happily.

Sasuke nodded. "No doubt Ino will convince Sakura and Naruto to come. Then Sakura will try to get me to come." He groaned. The beach is the last place he'd ever want to go. It's congested with girls. And those said girls always try to flirt with him. He has enough trouble dealing with Ino and Sakura.

Hinata giggled. "You should come. It m-may be fun." She smiled up at the Uchiha.

He shrugged. "I think I'll pass. But you go and have fun." Sasuke smirked. Over the years, Hinata has become like a sister to him. Her family welcomed him with opened arms, something that filled his heart with warmth. But it's Hinata that is the only one who he can truly confine in with just about anything. If it wasn't for her and her family, even Naruto, he wouldn't turn out like he is now after his family timely death.

"I'm going to go into hiding, don't tell anyone you saw me today, okay?" Sasuke winked, motioning his finger up to his lips.

She nodded. "I won't." Hinata watched as Sasuke turned down a street and walk off. No doubt in her mind he is trying to avoid Naruto and Sakura, who she knows will try to get in contact with him about coming to the beach. Convincing him to come wouldn't have been too hard to do but she knows Sasuke would rather be in seclusion than coming to the beach where swarming girls are.

-x-x-x-

Arriving at the beach everyone was there, including Sakura and Naruto. Everyone in their bathing suits while the girls where grabbing attention from some guys at the beach. Ino flaunted her white bikini off in front of Shikamaru, who unfortunately wasn't paying her any attention which angered the blonde.

"It's no nice to see you Hinata. I haven't seen you in quite some time now." Sakura smiled at the dark blue haired female. Her bikini was a two piece pink and white style. With her bright pink hair and green eyes, it gave her a very exotic look, causing a lot of guys to stare at her.

Hinata sometimes felt envious of Sakura. She's so beautiful and tends to always grasp attention from guys. Not that she wants to be surrounded by guys but not once throughout her life has she been called beautiful by the opposite sex.

"It's nice to see you as well, Sakura-chan." She smiled brightly. Her eyes glanced behind Sakura to see Ryu approaching them. He was shirtless, showing off his abs while wearing black swim trucks. A blush painted on her cheeks at the sight.

"Hey," He said, his eyes focused on Hinata more so than Sakura.

The pink haired female grinned. "Hello, Ryu. That's your name, right?" She asked, trying to calm her beating heart down. She never realized how handsome the male actually is.

He nodded. "You're Saki, right?"

Sakura's brow twitched. "It's Sakura." She corrected.

"Ah, sorry I'm not good with names." He apologized; looking away from her he turned his attention back to Hinata. Just as he was getting ready to speak a male came next to Hinata placing his tan arm around her shoulders. Ryo's eyes widened. It's Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata. I didn't think you'll show up here." He grinned widely showing off his pearly white teeth.

Hinata blushed. "A-Ah, yes it's good to see you Naruto-kun" She stuttered.

Naruto smiled, "Same to you. Wow, I never knew how cute you really are and how um…developed you are." He gulped, staring down at her chest.

Sakura frown and hit the blonde on his head. "You pervert! You're lucky Sasuke-kun isn't here to knock you into the next world for that." She yelled.

He rubbed his now bruised head. "Sakura-chan, why do you always have to embarrass me in front of Hinata?" He whined.

Sakura scoffed and walked off. Ryo narrowed his eyes at Naruto. During his entire time since he came, the blonde ignored him as if he weren't even there. Feeling left out he took a step closer towards the two. "You must be the Naruko that I've been hearing so much about."

Naruto stared up at the male. He was practically towering over him. "That's a girl's name! My name is Naruto." He frowned, pointing to himself.

Hinata giggled. "Ryu always forgets names. Please don't be too upset Naruto-kun." She apologized on Ryo's behave.

The blonde sighed and decided to let it go. "Who are you?" He asked the taller teen.

"I'm Ryu." He introduced himself.

"Ah, well Ryu, I hope you don't mind me borrowing Hinata for a few minutes, do you?" He asked, his brows wiggling up and down in a suggestive manner.

Ryo stared at Hinata and back down at Naruto. "Sure. I don't care." He shrugged.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Hinata by her arm pulling her along with him. Hinata turned around watching Ryu standing there alone until she could no longer see him. In the back of her mind she felt that she should have stayed behind with Ryu.

-x-x-x-

Chizuru came and sat down next to Ryu on the sandy beach sand. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked. "You look sad."

His eyes were narrowed, remaining silent for a few moments. "Does Naruko like her?"

She raised her brow. "You mean Naruto? And by her I'm assuming you're talking about Hinata." Ryu didn't acknowledge her question but judging by his facial features that's what he meant. Shrugging her shoulders, she gazed out at the water. "At first I wasn't too sure if he did or not. Ino actually had to explain it to me. And from what she told me, that guy does have feelings for her."

"Does she know?"

"I doubt she notices it." She turned to face him. "Ryu, do you…do you like Hinata?" Chizuru asked curiously.

He turned to face her. "I do."

-x-x-x-

Hinata looked around the surrounding area. Naruto had brought her along the less crowded area of the beach. The sound of the waves sent a calming sensation through her body, away from the sound of the loud talking of the other people at the beach. "Naruto, why did you bring me out here?"

He blushed. "Well, you see the thing is…" He gulped, looking away from her for a moment as he took a deep breath. Lifting his head, he gave her direct eye contact. "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted.

She stared at him in shock. This is something she hadn't expected. He asked her to be his girlfriend. All this time she always had the impression that he liked Sakura. There was a time she held feelings for Naruto but those feelings faded some time ago. Her eyes narrowed in sorrow.

Naruto smiled weakly. "Do you like someone else?"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Sasuke told me it would be a bad idea to confess to you but I never knew why, apparently he knows why." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun. I—"

Naruto placed his finger against her lips, silencing her. "Don't be sorry Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong. But I am however happy that I could finally confess my feelings to you. I've had a crush on you for a year now." He grinned. "But I could never get myself to tell you, especially with Sasuke scaring away all the guys who were interested in you."

"G-Guys were interested in me?" She asked in shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Kiba was one of them but well you know how Sasuke can be. You're like his sister and he just wants the best for you. We should head back now."

Hinata nodded as they both turned around heading back to the others. "I hope my confession won't ruin our friendship?" He whispered.

"Of course it wouldn't." She smiled causing him to blush and smile back.

As the two finally came back, Naruto excused himself and run towards Shikamaru dragging him towards the water. Hinata giggled when Ino joined in. Chizuru and Sakura appeared to be nowhere in sight, most likely left to get some ice cream to cool them down. After all, it's a very hot day.

"You're back."

Hinata turned to see Ryu standing behind her. She nodded her head. "Y-Yes, I'm back." Awkward silence ensued until Ryu took a step closer, staring down at her. He was so close that Hinata was forced to take a step back. "R-Ryu-kun…?"

"I have something that I want to tell you." He started.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what it was but there has always been something about Ryu that she was attracted to. He doesn't talk very much but whenever he does, he is very kind towards her. He has even helped her with homework once before. But this moment, something was different. His voice was strained and lurking within his dark eyes was a look that she wasn't familiar with.

"Wh-What is it?" She stuttered.

Ryu leaned forward, "I like you, Hinata." He whispered into her ear. There were no other words that were needed but the ones he just spoke. He didn't want to say a declaration of why or when because none of that was important to him. Leaning away from her, he stared down into her eyes. She appeared stunned by his confession. Should he take the silence as a rejection? He had never confessed to anyone before so he didn't know how to react. After all, Hinata is the first girl he fell in love with.

When telling Chizuru that he likes Hinata, she supported him fully, even giving the advice that he could confess to her today. He took the suggestion and ran with it.

"Y-You like me?" She asked.

Ryu nodded. "I do."

Hinata blushed, fiddling with her fingers as a nervous habit. "T-To be honest, I like you too."

His eyes widened. This isn't something he thought he'd hear from her. If anything he thought he'd hear a rejection. But apparently he was wrong. Mustering up enough courage he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her startlingly look up at him. "Do you…want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. On the outside he appeared to be very calm about the situation but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Y-Yes, I would like that." She smiled shyly at him.

A small smile appeared on his face. Ignoring the blonde who he knew was watching along with their other friends, he grabbed Hinata by her chin lifting her head up as he pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Chizuru cheered the two on, while Shikamaru seemed mildly surprised. Ino on the other hand was grinning slyly while Sakura and Naruto stood with their mouths hanging opened.

When the newly couple pulled apart from each other, Ryu made eye contact with Chizuru who gave him congratulatory thumbs up. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private and watch the sunset together." He mumbled lowly, due to embarrassment of his request.

Hinata nodded. The two walked off hand in hand leaving a jealous blonde male and a pink haired girl whining about what Hinata has that she doesn't. While in the background, both Hinata and Ryo sat side by side watching the sun set together, painting a romantic setting for the new couple.


End file.
